


Taste of Salt

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Background Jaime/Brienne, Casual Sex, Dom!Jon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Brienne convinces Sansa to run a 5k that her company is sponsoring.She's intrigued when she meets one of Brienne's coworkers after the race.





	Taste of Salt

It was a beautiful spring day and Sansa felt like puking. 

Brienne had convinced her to participate in a 5k race that her company was co sponsoring. 

“It’s only three miles, you’ll be fine!” Brienne insisted. 

Her legs were burning and her heart was pounding. She was realizing how out of shape she had gotten. The unseasonably warm weather wasn’t helping either. She should have slowed down to a walk, but her pride pushed her to keep running. She finally spotted the finish line in the distance. She pushed herself to finish in front of the last few people she’d been keeping pace with. She dragged herself across the line and nearly collapsed, where Brienne stood, already finished for some time, and handed her a water. 

“You did great!” Brienne cheered, her blonde hair tucked back into a headband. 

“That was awful, I am going to die,” Sansa said, clutching her knees. 

“It wasn’t that bad!” Brienne said with a laugh. 

“Easy for you to say, you’re over six feet tall, did you finish the whole thing in three strides?” Sansa asked as she splashed the water on her face. 

“You’re hilarious, and you’re supposed to drink the water, not bathe with it,” she replied. 

“Don’t tell me how to live my life,” she muttered as she rubbed water onto the back of her neck in an attempt to cool down. 

“Come on, let’s go for the real reason you came, the beer,” Brienne said, gesturing to the circle of tents and food trucks. 

The marathon had been co-sponsored by a local brewery, and running the marathon got you admission to a beer festival after the run. Four hours of unlimited drinking was about half the reason Sansa had signed up, that and to get Brienne off her back.

They made their way to the festival area and grabbed a beer. The one good thing about the run is that it made the light, crisp Pilsner taste even more refreshing. Her heart rate returned to normal and she was starting to feel like herself again. They split some fries from a food truck and grabbed another beer. 

“Brienne!” they heard someone shout. Sansa turned to see a tall, devastatingly handsome blond man with a shorter guy who looked irritated. Brienne cursed quietly.

The two men met up with Sansa and Brienne. 

“Brienne, so glad you made it!” the tall blond man said.

“Of course I made it, I helped organize it,” she said through a strained voice. 

“That’s great! Well, aren’t you going to introduce us?” he said with a blinding smile.

“Sansa, this is Jamie, and Jon. They’re in the accounting department. Guys, this is my best friend Sansa,” Brienne said, gesturing to Sansa. Jaime quickly shook her hand and gave her a wink. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Sansa,” Jon said, actually making eye contact. Up close, his eyes were dark and mysterious, and seemed to look right into her. She would have sworn she shivered, despite the warm day. 

“How did you guys do in the race today?” Jaime asked. It seemed as though anything he said was an inside joke.

“I finished in 28 minutes and 30 seconds,” Brienne said proudly. 

“Not bad, not bad at all. How about you Sansa?” he asked. 

“Um, like thirty six minutes. It was my first 5k,” she said. 

“That’s great,” Jon stated, again holding eye contact longer than most people would. Sansa felt herself blush under the attention. She was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she was wearing shorts, a college tee shirt, and her hair was up in a ponytail with strands of hair coming loose and sticking to her neck.

“How about you guys?” Brienne asked. 

“Well, I actually came in under 21 minutes, it’s a shame Jonny couldn’t keep up with me,” Jaime laughed. 

“I finished in 21:05. Jimmy here is great at short distances, but I’m actually training for the marathon, which he could never do,” Jon said quickly.

“I could if I wanted to,” the tall blond countered. 

“Yeah but you’re--”

“Alright boys, let’s get a beer and relax before this escalates any further,” Brienne said, herding the group over to one of the one of the tents. 

They walked around, enjoying the beer and the music floating from the loudspeakers. It was a pleasant afternoon, when Jaime wasn’t antagonizing either Brienne or Jon. Sansa was trying to listen to some work story Jaime was telling when she felt Jon’s hand on her arm. She turned to him. 

“How do you know Brienne?” he asked. 

“We were roommates freshman year and we’ve been friends ever since,” she said. 

“Freshman year roomies? You guys must have some great stories,” he said. 

Sansa laughed, thinking of the time they’d had too much tequila and Brienne made them do karaoke to Spice Girl’s “Wannabe.” It might not had been so bad if they hadn’t done their highly choreographed dance along with it. 

“Yeah, a few good ones,” Sansa said. 

“I’d love to hear some of them one day,” Jon said. There was a quiet confidence to everything he said, which was infinitely more attractive than Jaime’s deliberate bragging. 

The beer festival ended and the crowd moved to a local bar. A football game was blasting on the various televisions and the crowd was noisy. Sansa’s head was starting to buzz from all of the beer, dehydration, and Jaime and Brienne’s constant bickering. 

She excused herself to grab a glass of water from the bar and went outside to the patio area which was largely deserted due to the crowd gathering around the TVs. She could still hear the din of the crowd, but it was at least a calmer out here. She rubbed her temples and sipped the water. 

She normally would have jumped to feel a hand on her back, but she somehow knew it was Jon. 

“I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay,” he said, standing rather close to her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just noisy and I’m sick of them arguing,” she explained. 

“We could just go back to your place,” Jon said without missing a beat.

Sansa started to stutter. “Oh well my place is a mess, and I don’t think I have anything to drink, and I don’t--”

“That doesn’t matter,” Jon said, before he kissed her. 

Sansa was frozen in place, in part because she was stunned, as well as the fact that she was still holding a glass of water. She didn’t know how to make out with someone while holding a glass of water. 

Whereas Sansa was stunned, Jon was deliberate with each motion, from cupping her face and kissing her, to letting his hand fall down her back to pull her closer. He even switched to kissing her neck long enough to take her cup of water and place it on a nearby table. 

With two free hands, Sansa began to explore Jon’s back. She wasn’t surprised he had finished the race so quickly, given he was made completely from muscle. He pulled her closer and ran his hands over her body, not deterred by the fact that her breasts were smashed underneath a sports bra. 

Sansa moaned, which only encouraged him more. He kissed her neck and pulling her earlobe into his mouth. 

“Your place?” he asked against her ear. 

“Yeah…” she said weakly. 

“Great, let’s go,” he said, taking her hand and leading her back into the bar. 

“Wait, I should…” she trailed off as she spotted Jaime and Brienne deep in an argument. It would be wrong to interrupt them. Jon didn’t seem to hear her and had them halfway out of the bar. 

He hailed a cab on the corner. They tumbled in and Sansa shouted her address before Jon resumed kissing her. 

Sansa had always felt self conscious making out in cabs, so she kept laughing and pulling away, but Jon kept kissing her. She was doing her best to resist, but his lips and tongue were making it difficult. 

They finally pulled up to her place and Jon paid the driver. Flicking the lights on in her apartment, Sansa was horrified to see what a mess she’d left it. In a rush to make it to the race, she had thrown clothes and towels everywhere, her bed was unmade, and there was a pile of dirty dishes on the counter.

“Oh god, my place is a mess, I’m a mess--” she rushed out.

Jon cut her off. “I do not care,” he said, as he reached down to play with her ass.   
He pulled off her shirt as they stumbled towards the bed. She had to pry off her sports bra, while he took off his shirt. They stood there, both shirtless. Sansa felt like a hot sweaty mess, with indents from her bra criss crossing her body, while Jon looked like he was sculpted from marble. How the hell was this guy into her?

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered before he resumed kissing her. 

They kicked off their shorts and sneakers and got into her bed, pushing aside the laptop and other detritus that accumulated there. 

Jon’s weight on top of her was the most comforting and arousing pressure she’d ever felt. She buried her face in his chest, kissing and sucking, tasting the salt from his sweat and smelling the warm, delicious scent coming from him. 

Jon slid his hand into her underwear and began to stroke her. While she was aroused by the taste and smell of his body, she couldn’t help but think he would be turned off by hers. 

“I’m...I’m such a mess, so sweaty...I should shower…” she murmured.

“Well,” he said, peeling her underwear off, “I could let you shower, but I don’t want to waste how wet you are.” 

He was patiently stroking her clit in an agonizingly slow circle. Sansa realized he was right, that her lips and his fingers were coated with a silky wetness. 

She turned her head to the side and moaned as he stroked her lips and circled her clit. Her legs fell open to give him better access. She normally had a difficult time opening up to someone even when she was all dolled up--how was this guy getting her so turned on when she was still gross from a hard workout?

She couldn’t keep worrying about it, because she was too distracted by Jon’s fingers, and now he was sucking on her nipple. That was Sansa’s weakness, and apparently Jon’s strength. He made circles with his tongue and never tugged too hard, but still teased her. 

She clutched the sheets, hoping to regain some control over her body, but it kept slipping away. Jon began to push harder on her clit, his fingers bouncing back and forth faster as he worked. Her body twisted as he stroked. She pulled up on her elbows to look down, but the sight of Jon’s hand between her legs was too much. She closed her eyes and grabbed Jon’s arm as she came, collapsing back on the bed. 

She lay there, whimpering, while Jon kissed her forehead. When she regained speech, she whispered only one thing. 

“Condoms, top drawer.”

Jon wasted no time in finding one. Sansa heard the wrapper tear before he climbed back on top of her. He kissed her deeply and slid inside of her. 

“Is that okay?” he asked, holding still.

“Yes, oh god, yes,” she answered. 

“Good,” he laughed, “Because I can’t hold on much longer.”

Jon began to fuck her. She clutched his back and wrapped her legs around him. She angled her body so that his taught stomach gave her pleasure with each stroke. 

He pulled his body up and looked down at their joining. “Fuck, Sansa, baby,” he whispered. 

He gathered up her wrists and pinned them above her head. 

“Do you like that?” he asked.

“Yes, yes,” she moaned. 

“I know you like it, naughty girl,” he whispered into her ear before he devoured it. 

She cried out, and unable to clutch him with her hands, she used her legs to pull him tighter. Jon began to thrust even harder. The pressure was too much, and Sansa called out as she came again. Her cries were too much for Jon, to began to thrust as though his life depended on it, and came hard, collapsing onto Sansa.

They laid there sometime, each too stunned to move. Jon eventually got up to toss the condom but quickly got back into bed with Sansa. The physical exertion had added a layer of sweat to the previous sweat. 

“I’ll concede that we now officially need a shower,” Jon said.

“Gladly,” Sansa laughed and led him into the bathroom. She twisted the ancient levers until hot water poured from the shower. They climbed in and began the awkward shower dance. Finally, Jon grabbed her and held her still, rubbing his soapy hands over her. She moaned and regretted stepping back into the stream to rinse off. Jon rinsed himself and they got out.

Back in bed Jon arranged them in the spooning position. He wouldn’t stop stroking Sansa’s body. As good as it felt, Sansa eventually gave into exhaustion and fell asleep.

When she woke the next morning, Jon was still asleep. She had a moment to truly look at him. From his dark black eyelashes, to his chiseled jaw, to his incredible body, he was gorgeous. How had she ever gotten this guy in her bed? She hoped he would sleep a little while longer, so she could continue to enjoy his closeness. 

She eventually had to give in to the urge to pee, and quietly got out of bed. Her toilet did her no such favors, and the pre-war plumbing was as noisy as ever. 

When she got back into her room she was disappointed to find Jon awake and putting on his boxers. She supposed their time was at an end now that he had woken. 

He ran a hand through his hair and surveyed the messy room, looking for his shirt. 

“I’m starving, want to get bagels?” Jon asked, as he found his shirt, hidden behind a stack of books. 

Sansa was stunned. 

“You want to get bagels?” she asked. 

“Yeah, or any kind of food, whatever is good around here,” he said pulling the shirt on. 

“There’s a bagel shop down the street,” Sansa suggested. 

“Sounds good, though you might have to put on some clothes,” he said, gesturing to her naked body. 

Sansa tossed on a dress and sandals and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She locked her door and Jon took her hand when they left the building. Perhaps their time together wasn’t over just yet.


End file.
